Shards of Love
by ichirukilover4alltime
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are ordered by the Soul Society to travel to Antarctica and exorcise a Hollow. But a fierce avalanche caused by the Hollow causes them to be trapped in a 500 foot thick ice cave. But the worst part is,"Their Zanpaku-to's are gone"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: interrupted during an accident

"Are you freaking kidding me?! There is no way I'm going!" shouted Ichigo at the top of his lungs. Rukia had been telling him about their new mission to kill a hollow, a very big hollow. And it just had to be them that had to do it.

"You have to go," She shouted back. "It's your duty!"

"There is no way that I'm going to Antarctica to kill one damn hollow!" Exactly why he didn't want to go. The hollow was the most powerful the soul society had ever seen and they figured that they could handle it (seeing the fact that he had defeated Byakuya and killed Aizen). So the soul society decided to send them straight to Antarctica.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go," she said, dragging him by the ear and popping his soul out of his body.

"Hey Kon!" Ichigo shouted. "Get your sorry ass out here!"

"Oh shut up ya stupid orange haired shinigami!" Kon shouted from the closet. "You have no right to…" He was silenced by Rukia smacking him in the back of the head with her soul glove. The Gikongon pill fell out of his mouth and on to the floor with a smack. She then picked up the pill and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo stood there looking at Rukia with a very confused look on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for," said Rukia, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Huh…wait…huh," Stuttered Ichigo. He looked around and realized he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Take. The. Pill. And. Put. It. In. Your. Body's. Mouth. Is that short enough for you?"

Ichigo turned towards his body and slipped the pill into its mouth. Immediately the body took on the voice and personality of Kon.

"Nee-san, how come you hit me. Don't you love me?" said Kon.

"Kon, if you don't shut up, we'll flush your pill!" shouted Ichigo. Kon immediately retaliated by jumping out of the window to escape more trouble.

"Aha," Rukia said in an All-knowing tone. "It sounds like Strawberry is jealous."

Ichigo immediately blushed and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me…..I…..what…..your……ugh!" he said blushing even more. Rukia continued to look at him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her. She turned and started towards the window but was stopped short when Ichigo's foot collide with her butt.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" shouted Rukia at the top of her lungs. She turned and glared daggers at him.

"THAT'S FOR PISSING ME OFF!" shouted Ichigo. Rukia immediately got up and started to run towards him, but didn't notice Kon's lion body on the floor in front of her. Too late. She stepped on the plush, sending her body rocketing into Ichigo. They both landed with a thud on the floor, Rukia's face coming within inches of his. Shocked amber eyes stared into surprised violet eyes. Rukia couldn't move. Her whole body seemed frozen to the spot as if she were binded by a kidou spell. Ichigo also couldn't move, it felt so comfortable to have her on top of him. Ichigo began to move his lips closer to her lips. She in turn also began to move closer, her lips tingling with excitement. Just as they were millimeters apart, the door flew open. There stood Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin, their mouths gaping at the sight in front of them. Ichigo and Rukia stared at them, their mouths also gaping at Ichigo's family.

"Oops, I guess we intruded, we'll be going now," said Isshin, throwing Ichigo a thumbs-up signal and slamming the door on them. Ichigo sat there in shock, thinking about what just happened. He turned his head to look at Rukia, but was stopped short when he felt a fist connect with his face. He was sent flying towards the window, and fell out, rolling onto the roof and down to the ground below. He landed with a thud and was knocked out cold. Rukia peered over the edge of the roof and began to snicker with glee.

"Get your ass up, were leaving!" she shouted, taking out her zanpaku-to and opening the gate to the soul society.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

OMG sorry sorry. I was being an idiot and forgot to put an author's not in the last chapter. Well here it is.

Yes, I know this chapter was short but don't worry; there will be longer ones further into the story.

This story's going to be at least ten chapters so just one thing. IF YOU GIVE ME ANY FLAMES ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL SET LOOSE MY RABID DOG ON YOU! Okay? Good. :-P


End file.
